The Dare
by corabeth11
Summary: What happens when Gray dares Natsu to ask out a girl? Will she go for him or will Natsu fail? Modern AU. Mostly NaLu with a little Gruvia thrown in there.


**A/N: This a one-shot set in Lucy's point-of-view. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its wonderful characters!**

"You'd never believe me if I told you that I can eat fire, but it's true, and I can prove it."

There I was browsing my favorite bookstore and minding my own business when I'm interrupted by a pink-haired stranger saying the most bizarre thing. I've never seen this guy in my life. Why is he talking to me?

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, weirdo. There's no one else over in this section. Unless you see an evil ghost hellbent on revenge because her favorite characters didn't get together in the end. In that case, we should both get out of here and never return. I don't want to be ghost food, do you?"

"Umm…no? I don't think that would be very pleasant, but I also don't see a ghost. I wouldn't be able to leave right away anyway. I'd need to save my best friends Levy and Juvia first."

"Too late. They've already been sucked into the netherworld. Now you have two options before you. You can either follow your friends into the netherworld to "save them" but really end up eaten, or you can run out with me now and get some food because I am starving! The clock is ticking. Better hurry!"

Wow! This guy is something else. I can't help but laugh at his antics. I guess I'll give him a chance, and Mavis knows I've certainly been asked out in worse ways.

"Hmm… I guess when you put it that way, I'd rather eat food than be food. Levy will be saved in about an hour anyway, and I don't see Juvia anymore, so let's go! My name is Lucy by the way."

"Loony? That's a weird name for a girl. But I guess it fits since you're a weirdo. I'm Natsu."

I try to correct him on my name, but he had already grabbed my hand and was rushing me out of the store. I barely had enough time to yell at Levy that I'll be back when she gets off. When we get outside, he lets go of my hand and looks bashful which is really cute.

"Now Loony, where do you eat? Normally I don't win these things, so I didn't think that far ahead."

"First off, it's Lucy, not loony. Secondly, win what? What are you talking about?"

I feel like this guy is talking in circles, and I have no idea what he means.

"Oh! Ice princess dares me all the time to talk to or ask out girls. They never go for me though. Now I can shove it in that loser's face when I see him! I got the prettiest girl in there to go eat with me. Now choose where you want to go already. As I said earlier, I'm starving!"

"Umm... Alright then. Let's go eat at Confetti Café! It has really good crêpes and gelato."

Even though Natsu ate an insane amount of food and was extremely messy, it was surprisingly fun. He is easy to talk to and has the craziest stories about someone named ice princess and metal face. Before I know it, an hour has flown by, and I need to meet up with Levy and find Juvia.

"Natsu, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Levy should be getting off work, and I need to find Juvia. I had a lot of fun, and I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Yeah. That would be awesome! I'll walk you back to the bookstore. I need to find that ice prick too. He was trying to get a blue-haired girl to go out with him. I hope he didn't because I want to shove my victory in his face!"

This guy is nuts! I wonder if his friend is as crazy. I also have a feeling Juvia will have a story for me when I finally find her. As we're walking back to the bookstore, I spot Juvia and my suspicions were confirmed, especially because Natsu started screaming at them.

"Oi popsicle breath! I won! I got her to go eat with me, AND she wants to do it again!"

"Finally did something right flame brain! It's about time. I thought you'd forever be scaring away the girls. After all, who would want to look at your ugly mug."

"What'd you say ice princess?"

"You heard me tabasco idiot! Or are you too stupid to understand?"

Wow… They are both children. I wonder if they have a book filled with insults for each other or if they make them up as they go along. This is ridiculous.

"Juvia, do you think we should try and break up their fight?"

"Juvia does not care what you do. Just stay away from Juvia's Gray. Juvia will fight Love Rival for him."

Great… Juvia has gone crazy too… I need Levy, but I guess the voice of reason will have to be me.

"Boys! Break it up! I want no more fighting!"

"Yes ma'am! We're not fighting! We're best friends! See?"

Cause that sure sounded convincing… At least they're hugging now.

"It was nice meeting you, Natsu and Gray, but Juvia and I have to go. Here's my number Natsu. We should go out again sometime. I had a lot of fun. Bye!"

I grab Juvia to hurry back to the bookstore. I don't want Levy waiting long for us. She's probably worried with us disappearing like we did. As we walk away, I hear them talking about me.

"Whoa! I got her number!"

"Yeah, but she's as scary as Erza… So, good luck with that."

"Oi! Shut up! You're just jealous ice princess."

"Am not flame-breath! You wanna fight?"

Wow… Those idiots are at it again! I wonder who Erza is and how I'm as scary as her. Oh well. I'll think about that later. I have better things to occupy my thoughts, like a really cute boy and the wonderful date we had. I'm so glad he picked me for the dare.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed it! Till next time! :)**


End file.
